Caturanga
" |last = " " |affiliation = Warehouse 12 |race = Indian}} }} '''Caturanga '''was the Agent-in-Charge of Warehouse 12 in London, and was, among other things, responsible for the training of Helena G. Wells as an apprentice and agent of the Warehouse. Background No records describe of Caturanga's life before the Warehouse, but only that circumstances led him to being appointed a supervisory position at Warehouse 12, very much in the same capacity as Artie at Warehouse 13. As well, he was part of the Warehouse personnel who armed the Regent's Sanctum in Hong Kong, creating a deadly lock based on his favorite game, chess. It is possible that he was responsible for the recruitment of all Warehouse 12 agents, an assumption reinforced by his assertion that only certain people were suited to be Warehouse agents, and that a combination of testing and instinct was required to discern who belonged on that list and who didn't. Caturanga knew that the ability to smell apples in the Warehouse meant the Warehouse approved of a person, indicating that he had knowledge of how the Warehouse functioned as as entity as well as a storage unit. He was also aware of the history of the Warehouse, and its various moves to different locations. At some point in 1889, he approached H.G. Wells with the intent to recruit her for the Warehouse's employ, as he was impressed with "his" writings and clever enough to deduce that she was the source of the ideas and imagination for "his" books. He was especially taken with her, particularly when she responded to his inquiry that she could smell apples upon entering the Warehouse, a characteristic, he explained, which meant the Warehouse approved of her. He went on to inform her that few people received that kind of reaction from the Warehouse. As her instructor during her Warehouse training, Caturanga assigned H.G. her own Warehouse-issued gun, as per Regent instruction, only to be rebuffed and for the gun to be returned immediately as H.G. believed there was "always an alternative to killing". He agreed with her on this point, and instead demonstrated on agent Liam McShane the prototype of what would become the tesla gun commonly used by Warehouse agents. At H.G.'s surprise and shock at both the weapon and his actions, Caturanga advised that "if the rules don't agree with one, it's sometimes necessary to change them". Less than a month later, he was present to see H.G. take down Jack the Ripper and snag his lantern, commenting that H.G. had "taken to the Warehouse with aplomb". His presence implies that perhaps he and H.G. were, for the time being, working as partners for the Warehouse. Personality Caturanga was an eccentric and friendly man with a seemingly deep connection to Warehouse 12. He and H.G. seemed to get along very well, and for all intents and purposes worked superbly as partners. His favorite game was chess, which he played every day. H.G. often challenged him to a match, but never won a single game against him. Trivia *Caturanga is named after an ancient Indian board game that is said to be the earliest version of chess. Incidentally, Caturanga used to love playing chess everyday with Helena, and a chess board was the design of the lock to the portal in the Regents' Sanctum. **In addition, Caturanga, similar to his actor Erick Avari, is either an Indian migrant or is of Indian descent. *Caturanga's search for the "perfect cup of tea", in addition to being a typical British stereotype, may be based on the fact that his actor, Erick Avari, was born in Darjeeling, India, after which Darjeeling tea is named. *From a meta standpoint, Caturanga may have been chosen to have created the Regent Sanctum lock as it was originally built for Warehouse 7, located in the Mongol Empire; during the 13th and 14th centuries, the Mongol Empire invaded India, where he may have been born or may be descended from. *He seems to have been knowledgeable in the firearms of his time, enough so that he was able to identify the specific firearm issues Helena during her apprenticeship before he demonstrated his stun gun. Appearances Season 3 * Emily Lake (mentioned) * Season 5 * References Category:Characters Category:Warehouse Agents Category:Warehouse Personnel Category:Warehouse 12 Category:Males